Untouchable
by littlelionalex
Summary: Sometimes Helga's dream of being with Arnold, her best friend,just feels too out of reach, untouchable. What happens when she tries to come to terms? How will Anold feel react when she tries to move on? Song fic using Taylor Swift's "Untouchable".
1. Chapter 1: New Boy

**A/N: Hi. My name is Alex, and welcome to my first fan fic! Thank you for coming.**

**I'm pretty nervous about this, since I've never written before, and this idea just CAME to me. I felt a need to write it and, thus, my new little fan fic baby was born!**

**Just a note: The Jungle Movie never happened in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Hey Arnold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**New Boy**

It's been eight years since the incident on the FTi rooftop, and things have changed.

Arnold and Helga are best friends. The most unlikely pairing, but it worked perfectly, like clockwork. After her confession, Helga opened up more to Arnold, and Arnold finally began to listen. He learned more about her, she learned even more about him, and they could read each other like a book. They understood when each other and seemed to have the perfect friendship.

Oh yes, it was hard on Helga. She feared unrequited love, and even after eight years, she still was left facing her fear, all while in close proximity to him. She loved him still – no, more. The more she got to know him, the further she fell, and it was so easy. He made her happy, just by being around him, and she had calmed during the years. She opened up and began showing her true, good side. She smiled, she laughed, she did not bully, she did not threaten, and she did not mock, or at least not so harshly. She learned to deal with her dysfunctional family with him. He gave her the best advice, the best hugs, and the best laughs. He made her feel human, feel worth something, feel free. The boy did wonders for her. But all the while, he did not love her in return.

Arnold had thought about the eight-year-old confession, sure, and he had concluded that he just did not feel for Helga that way. She was a wonderful person, great to be around, and he needed her in his life. But, he still felt that he didn't want her that way – only as his best friend. Their friendship was so easy-going, He learned to joke with her, to take a few more risks, and to stand up for himself. Sure, her strong personality and will could take a toll on him, but at the end of the day they would have a heart-felt discussion, apologize, and be good friends again. And that's exactly how he liked it. After all that time, all that close proximity to her, he could see her as no more than a sister. He felt somewhere that it broke her heart, but he convinced himself it was not so. She never let herself show any romantic affection towards him, and so he figured that what was said back on that rooftop really was "in the heat of the moment." He stayed oblivious, and he was satisfied.

Helga was not the same little nine-year old now. Puberty was a blessing for the girl. And after all she had been through in her life, it was well deserved. At seventeen, she truly looked like a woman now. The most noticeable change was her breast size. They were not modest, but not massive either. However, she did not wear low-cut tops often to show them off; she kept her look modest. She had gained other curves as well, but was still slim, and was a real looker. Ditching her old pink dress and undershirt, she now wore a pleated pink circle-skirt and a delicate white blouse with white flats to match. Although it seemed girly, she loved it. She had always loved pink, a very girly color, and was naturally into the more girly clothes. And, of course, she still donned her signature pink bow, but wore it to the side now. She wore her long, golden hair down, parted to the side with side-swept bangs next to her youthful pink bow. Looks can be deceiving however – she still knew how to throw a punch and remained a tomboy at heart. She grew into her bulbous nose and mouth and looked beautiful. She rid herself of the mono-brow back in the sixth grade, starting off middle school fresh. She rarely wore makeup, and hardly needed to. Her eyelashes were long and naturally curled; she also had a slight natural flush to her; she had the slight glow of a tan from being outside so much; she had beautiful, clear, sky-blue eyes. The only thing she wore was tinted, flavored chapstick. It tasted like raspberries and only had a slight pink tint. She was no ugly duckling anymore, and it did not go unnoticed. Sometimes, not even by Arnold, though he was so dense that he brushed off the slight awe he had for her looks.

Arnold had changed a lot too. He kept his usual blue hat, his trademark. He wore a red-and-yellow-plaid flannel shirt, slightly covered by an open teal-green hooded jacket, light blue, slightly baggy jeans, and plain black tennis. Puberty was kind to him as well. He sprouted to 5'10", finally towering over Helga who was 5'6". He had a slight tone and tan to his body from playing random sports for fun with his elementary and middle school friends as they kept up the tradition. His cornstalk hair had not changed a bit. It was short but still unkempt, though not by choice. His hair simply did not listen to him and often took on a mind of its own. It still spiked up in random directions and did not hide his light-green eyes. His football head had not changed. His body had not grown into it and everything was relatively the same proportion it was back when he was nine. Not that he looked to be a Greek god or anything, but girls definitely noticed and swooned, including one that he hardly ever suspected.

* * *

><p>Arnold and Helga were in his room, watching a horror flick. They were both sharing a tub of popcorn as Helga lounged across the couch and Arnold sat on the floor, in front of her torso, with the bowl right beside him. Some years ago, his entire family at the boarding house had invested in a TV for him, complete with a VCR. It was modest, but Arnold still loved it, especially the gesture. Helga was laughing as she watched Arnold flinch at one of the more gory scenes.<p>

"What's wrong with you, Football Head? We've already seen this movie six times. You already know what's coming. Can't stomach it?" she joked.

"It doesn't make it any less horrifying. How can so much blood come out from there? And who would want to do that to a person?" Arnold reasoned.

"Well, judging by the way that guy is drinking it, I'd say that he did it more out of hunger," she laughed. "Oh Arnold, looks like some things just don't change. You still can't stand to see something like that happen to a person can you?"

Arnold blanched. He realized at that moment, he never wanted anything to change. He always wanted to spend his Sunday nights spending some relaxation time with his best friend, always wanted to remain in the boarding house, always wanted to stay just the way he was, before adulthood. "Helga, I won't let things change. I don't want them to."

Helga raised an inquisitive eyebrow, curious as to the double-meaning she heard behind his voice. _Of course he doesn't want things to change, not the way I do… Maybe it's just not meant to be. If I'm going to stay close to him, I'm just going to have to settle for being his best friend_, she thought. "Don't worry, Arnold. I won't let anything change either. We'll keep things just the way we like it."

He turned around and grinned at her, satisfied with her answer, as he grabbed some more popcorn, plopping it into his mouth. She smiled back and did the same, looking at the clock. It read 10:30. Time to go. Seeing her look in the direction of his Arnold-potato alarm clock, he turned too and his thoughts turned to the same direction.

"Want me to walk you out to your car?" he asked.

She thought about and, having suffering enough mini-heartbreak that day, decided that it would be good for her to go out on her own and not have him watch her drive away.

"Nah, it's okay," she replied. "I've had just about enough of your football-headed face for one day," she added.

He rolled his eyes, chuckling at her, and grinned, "_Sure_. Night, Helga. See you tomorrow."

She returned the smile, saying, "Night, Arnold. Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>Monday morning began rather typically. Arnold met up with Helga at her house to catch some breakfast sausage sandwiches at Green Meats before heading off to Hillwood High. It was the same old routine, walking and laughing and joking on their way to school with Arnold carrying Helga's books. He did this as a friendly, gentlemanly gesture, nothing more. It was still enough to make Helga happy though, and she pretended that it meant more.<p>

_Geez, what kind of lovesick fool am I? What he's doing doesn't mean anything. It's the same old thing day after day after day. I need to stop deluding myself. He's known how I've felt for years and he's NEVER done anything about it to show me that he feels the same, even slightly. Sure he gives me hugs, sure he carries my books to class, and sure he talks to me more than any other girl at school, but that's just because we're friends! That's all he'll ever want to be. He even said so last night, he doesn't want things to change. I just need to face the facts and accept that the love felt here is only one-sided. But oh, how it breaks my heart to be so close to him! To have him touch me, even if only on the arm; to have him hug me, holding me close, making me feel complete; to have him peck me on the cheek when I please him. I live for those moments! And oh how it pains me to not have them all the time, just as I want. Maybe it's time to move on… oh be still my poor heart! Do not feel pain! I know how you desire Arnold to be your beloved, but you MUST settle for a dear friend. Maybe someday you will beat for another… maybe, _she thought.

They walked onward to school and their shared homeroom, just as the bell began to ring. They sat down in their seats in the back of the room, next to each other, and continued to talk and laugh over the intercom. That's when it happened. It was ordinary, and then it was not. It was not all that surprising, but still bewildering. It was random, and it was also fate.

In through the door, came a tall boy. He looked to be about six feet tall and, well… he was _very _handsome. He had the most beautiful dark green eyes, the color of rich, dark grass. He was more on the darker side, very tan. He had silky, shiny, short brown locks which waved towards to nape of his neck. His smile was perfectly straight, milky white, and bright, but not falsely. He just… had a glow to him. He came in wearing a dark green shirt, which matched his eyes, and a blue and white letterman from a different school with a baseball patch on the side and a name in large script on the back that read "York", khaki pants, and white shoes. He stood there, talking to their homeroom teacher, with a slip in his hand. An ordinary thing. There was a new boy.

At the same time though, it was _anything_ but ordinary. _What's this? Who IS that boy? Why is my heart beating so fast..? This is…weird…_

Arnold saw Helga's attention had become diverted and looked to the direction she faced, and saw the boy. Then he saw her face. She was giving him "the look" – that half-lidded, glossy eyed, shallow-breathing, opened-mouthed look, supporting her head with her hands as she let out a small sigh, full of… longing? And this time, it wasn't directed towards him, like on the few occasions he had caught her doing it. _Huh? What's going on here? Why is she looking at him like that? It's just another boy. I've never seen her look at any other boy other than me like that. She's sighing? Why is she sighing? It sounds almost like a whimper. I've only ever heard girls sigh like that in movies when they're… _he blanched, _in LOVE…Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a second. That's not even possible. She just met the kid. Love takes time and growing and knowing a person. She doesn't know him yet. She CAN'T love him… yet._

Their teacher, Mrs. Paltro, turned towards the rest of the senior homeroom to introduce the newcomer. "Well, class, it seems we have gained a new student today! I am glad to introduce to you Ian Luther York," the teacher announced as Ian held a slight smile. He looked around the room and saw Helga looking at him, and his face stretched out into a full grin.

Helga blushed ever so slightly, sighing and smiling again. _Ian Luther York… hmmm…_

Arnold saw the exchange and was not happy one bit, though he couldn't reason why.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friend

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just really wanted to say thank you for all f the reviews! I really wasn't expecting many or any really and I've justeven really happy that my short has been interesting people. I'm liking the way I wrote this chapter and I actually put quite a bit of effort into it! Read on, kittens, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Hey Arnold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**New Friend**

Ian stood before everyone, simply smiling, looking around the room. When he had caught Helga looking at him, he grinned widely. _Hmmm… she seems pretty and nice. I mean, she's smiling at me so kindly and friendly. She has a beautiful smile, kind of contagious…_ Looking onward from the girl, he spotted Arnold scowling at her and then at him. Ian made a mental note to stay away from _that_ one. He wasn't a real confrontational guy and, judging by the look on Arnold's face, it seemed like the boy already had a problem. (It wasn't really like Arnold but he wasn't liking how quickly Helga and Ian seemed to have taken to each other, all by smiles exchanged from across the classroom. He was used to being the main guy in her life, even if that was just his best friend. He liked things the way they were and, with the way they were, he had Helga for himself mostly. He loved her like a sister and would look out for her and, since she's his best friend, he always wanted her around.)

Mrs. Paltro interrupted his little observations saying, "Well Ian there seems to be a desk open towards the back! Why don't you just take your stuff over there and get acquainted before class begins and you leave homeroom for… uh…" she glanced at his schedule which he showed her and had gotten at the office that morning, "pre-calculus! Oooh, good luck kid," she chuckled.

Ian gave her a carefree smile and complied. He turned back towards the desks and made his way to one open in the back, right in front of the boy with the oddly-shaped football head. He plopped his black mesh backpack down next to his chair and sat, turning his body around to face Arnold and Helga.

"Hello. My name's Ian. I just moved here from Los Angeles. What's _your_ name?" he asked, leaning towards Helga with slightly lidded eyes with a crooked smile and hand extended toward her.

Helga giggled and flushed as she placed her hand in his. She flashed a huge smile and replied, in quite a girly fashion, "Hi, Ian, my name is Helga. Helga G. Pataki. But you can just call me Helga. That is, only if you want! You can call me whatever you like. My family and friends call me Helga but if you want to use my full name you can." She flushed more as she babbled and slowly came to a close, looking rather wide-eyed, blushing, and worried that she had freaked out the poor kid with her excessive and stupid rambling.

Ian just charmingly grinned even wider and squeezed her hand gently in greeting before releasing it, noting how soft, fair, and smooth her skin was and leaning toward her desk across Arnold's in interest. "That's quite a name you have there! Very pretty. You seem really friendly. Think you could show me the ropes around here? I kind of have to figure out how to get to my pre-cal class for first period and I don't even have a map of the school."

Helga sweetly smiled even more at the boy, delightfully replying, "Well Ian Luther York? That's a really nice name too. And yeah, sure, I can help you out. You might want to get ready to go, the bell's just about to ring. Class starts at 8:15. They release us at 8:10 so we can get to class around the campus. Pre-calculus is my first class too, so we can walk together. It's pretty far so I'll show you where everything is real quick on the way there."

The boy smiled and nodded gratefully in reply before turning to Arnold. "So, what's your name?" he asked in a friendly manner.

By now, Arnold appeared a little peeved. He was usually the one to walk Helga to class since they shared first period together. He didn't like this new boy who already seemed to be taking his place. _Don't be unreasonable! Helga's just being nice. I should be glad that she hasn't snapped at the kid. This is a good thing. And nothing's going to happen; Helga promised me just last night that things wouldn't change. We're still going to be best friends. This boy isn't going to change that, especially in the five small minutes he's been here for,_ he thought. "My name's Arnold," he simply replied uninterestingly.

"Oh, okay. I don't mean to be rude, but what's up with the football head? I've never seen that before. Nice little cap though."

"Uh, thanks. And I don't know. I was kind of just born this way," Arnold replied, shrugging, touching his hat, and disarmed by the compliment. He glanced back to Helga to find her speculating the boy before him. There weren't any emotions other than perhaps pondering and curiosity.

RING!

"Oh, Ian, time to go now! That's the bell for us to walk to class. Got your stuff? Let's move on out, pretty boy," proclaimed Helga. And, just like that, the two cleared out, leaving Arnold behind to walk to class alone. He sighed lightly and gathered his stuff as Ian and Helga had, rose from his seat, and left homeroom for pre-calculus with Helga and this new kid Ian.

"So Ian, what kinds of things are you interested in?" Helga asked as they roamed the hallways and she pointed out various points of interest to him as they neared class.

"Well, back in L.A. I was in a band called Black Hats. I was the lead singer and guitarist as well. I love playing. I get so lost into the music that I really feel the words and the sounds from my guitar just makes it seem even more… alive. Even though you create music, it kind of speaks back to you and tells each person different things and makes them feel different emotions. Music is like a language in that way. It's just so powerful. But when it comes to school, I really like science. I've always been curious as to why things happen and science helps me reason it out. At my old school, I played baseball too – that's why I have this letterman and patch, because I was on varsity. I pitched at the mound. I'd been playing with my dad ever since I was three and it's one of the things that really makes me happy and reminds me of him…" Ian's voice took on a sad tone. "He died last year. That's why my mom and I had moved here. She found a job here in this quaint little city and so here we are!"

Helga's face became sympathetic towards Ian as her lip jutted out and her head tilted downward in respect and also shame for making him sad unintentionally. "Oh, Ian, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad there, it sounded like you were really close to him. That's really good that you and your mom are getting better though." _It's really brave of you,_ she thought.

"Please don't worry about it, Helga. It's in the past now. It only stings every now and then," he smiled. "So, tell me more about yourself? What are you into?"

"Oh me? Oh I just play a lot of sports and stuff with my friends from my old school. I'm kind of a tomboy even though my favorite color is pink and I wear it a lot. But anyway, my old friends and I still hang out a lot. And I write a lot of poetry about my life and feelings." _Uh oh, shouldn't have mentioned that!_ she thought as she started to nervously rub her arm. "Uh, I really like scary movies and, uh, I just spend a lot of time hanging out with Arnold."

"The wide-head guy? He's following us right now and he keeps watching at you." He then proceeded to glance over his shoulder to see Arnold looking at him and Helga with an observant and focused expression. When Helga saw him do this, she turned too and waved at Arnold with a friendly smile. Arnold smiled and waved sheepishly in return. "Is there something there with Arnold..?" Ian asked with a slight curiosity in his voice.

Helga really started to rub down on her arm and averted her eyes from Ian. "Oh… uh… Arnold? No, no, no, we're just friends! Best friends actually. We've been friends since we were nine years old and spend nearly every waking moment together," she chuckled. "Actually, I used to pick on him quite a lot before we became friends."

"You? Picking on someone? I can't see that – you're too sweet," he smiled into the compliment, causing her to blush and look down quickly. She looked back up straight into his eyes. He felt something looking into those beautiful, clear blue eyes. He smiled even more at their radiance and happiness at his compliment before sighing and continuing, "There's something there for you, isn't there?" His voice took on a tone of slight regret as he tilted his head down towards her with lips perked to the side. He kind of… wished it weren't true. He didn't know the girl well yet but… he had a feeling he would, somehow or another. "You're a very pretty girl and you seem so nice. How could he not feel something for you too..?" _What's wrong with him? I just met her and I'm already starting to feel… something…_ he thought. "Anyway, it's unusual for a guy and girl to be best friends like that and for it to not evolve into something else."

Helga just blinked at him, rubbing her arm again but looking him straight-on. "Oh… well… yeah I do feel… quite a bit… for him, in more than a friendly way. But he doesn't seem to return the feelings you know? He's never hinted, never given a sign… and I mean I'm not all that nice all the time, pretty boy. I can stick up for myself and run things." As she said this, her chin stuck up a little defiantly and she smirked at her declaration. He smiled at this in humor. "But anyways," she continued, "I've been thinking that I should… move… on… And I mean, I know I just met you and all but, I don't know, I just needed to tell someone you know? And… please… just don't tell anyone what I said okay? I don't want to freak him out and ruin our friendship and be left with nothing but old memories of him."

Ian slightly frowned at this, feeling pity for the girl and feeling nostalgic. "I've been there before. I had a best friend named Ashley and I thought that I really loved her. I told her and she shot me down. I was heartbroken and cried for weeks." His eyes seemed to look off into the distance as he said this, and a bit of pain could still be seen in his dark green, expressive eyes. "Even though it's been four years since I've told her, I couldn't look her in the eyes after that, and neither could she. Our friendship was completely lost and I scared her away with the intensity of my feelings. I tend to feel things very strongly…" He looked to her, "Don't make the same mistake I did, Helga. I know you care about him so just keep him as close as you can without losing him. And you definitely deserve a guy that will feel the same way you feel for Arnold about you. You're an all around good girl it seems so I bet you wouldn't have too much trouble finding a guy." Ian said this looking her into the eyes and Helga smiled and blushed again at his compliment. She started to really think about his advice, started to consider thinking about trying out guys other than Arnold as he continued, "It'll be finding a _good_ guy that's the hard part. Is Arnold a good guy?"

Helga couldn't help but smile at his openness to her before fondly saying, "He's one of the best guys in the school. He can put up with me whenever I'm picking on him or being rude or mean or something. Whenever anyone has a problem, they always go to Arnold. He gives the best advice and will continue helping you until you're happy and all your little problems are solved. Everyone likes him for it." She smiled thinking about his kindness. One of the many reasons Helga fell in love with him was for his goodness. She couldn't help but fall for a good guy like that, the only one she's ever known to be that way.

"Oh well I'm glad he's a good guy. I'd like to get to know him better then. He seemed kind of standoffish this morning but maybe I could become friends with him." Just as he said this, they were just about to pass a nerdy freshman as he got roughly pushed by a huge senior into a locker door, dropping his glasses and books on the floor. Just as this happened, Ian rushed forward to help the little boy gather his things and set him upright with a smile. "Are you okay?" he asked.

The little freshman looked up to him and nodded with wide eyes. It was rare for upperclassman to ever stop for any underclassmen, or anyone really. He smiled at Ian as he polished his eyeglasses with his pocket protector and kept walking, looking back to say a soft thank you to Ian before continuing to walk again.

During all this, Helga had just stood in the middle of the hallway and watched, mouth slightly open. _Wow. That was really nice of him. A real Arnold-ish thing of him to do. Maybe he's a good guy too._ She blinked at that. _Hmmm… maybe he's a good guy too…_ She smiled at Ian as they continued walking and finally walked into pre-calculus class and got situated next to each other, preparing to start. She already knew that she could trust the guy and that he was a good person. She was liking Ian more and more as a whole by the second. He had a great personality, was very talented, and was pretty handsome. Helga could see the beginning of a new, wonderful friendship, and maybe even more, if things continued to go well.

* * *

><p>Arnold couldn't help but feel a little left out.<p>

He was so used to spending all of his time with Helga and Helga, likewise, spending all of her time with him. Call him spoiled but that's just how their friendship had always been since they were nine, not that Helga had minded sticking with Arnold all the time. He loved it too. But now that she was being an ambassador to Ian, Arnold felt kind of… lonely. Sure, he had plenty of other friends but nothing compares to having your best friend. They kind of just make your day complete and better. He didn't like not having her around. They spent so much time together, helping each other with school work, laughing together, joking and teasing. Arnold didn't really do that with anyone else. Or maybe it just wasn't the same as with Helga.

The part that really hurt him though was that Helga didn't even seem to mind or care like he did. He just kept seeing her, as he sat behind them, whispering with Ian back and forth, helping him out with the new concepts they were learning in class, and smiling and laughing and blushing and complimenting with him. She didn't have any trouble making a new friend. By the way they were talking, it looked more like she had been best friends for years with Ian, not Arnold. He was the one who would talk to her, help her, make her smile and laugh and blush, and compliment her. He started to feel a bit saddened. It was hard watching his friend seemingly ditch him and it hurt so much more because of how close they were. Nearly familial. But it had only been one period away from her so he just hoped to get her back and tried not to pout that he hadn't talked to her in ten minutes. He knew he was being a bit overdramatic but he couldn't help it with how inseparable he was with her.

It was going to be a long and boring class without her to lighten it up for him. She was the mischievous one, always keeping things interesting and teasing and joking and causing trouble. He was the one who would settle her down and, therefore, the boring one. He was bored without her, by himself.

He didn't dislike this boy. He wasn't jealous in a romantic way, just a friendly way. He just wasn't happy that this boy was causing time away from his friend. They didn't have every class together so he had limited time with Helga during school. He didn't want to lose any more of that. He was happy that the boy was being nice to her and that Helga was making friends but he just wanted it done not on his time with her.

As class dragged on, Arnold just sat in the back, actually paying attention for once without Helga to entertain and be entertained with. He had already gotten his newly-assigned homework done within that class period as Helga and Ian continued to giggle and laugh. Not once had Helga glanced his way. It was like he wasn't even there.

The bell rung and Arnold sighed as he prepared to leave to French class, a class without Helga. He packed up his stuff and slung his navy backpack over his shoulder as he prepared to walk out. He saw Helga get up and turn around toward him before starting to pack.

"I'll see you later, Arnold! Ian and I are off to Spanish class now. It's crazy but we have the exact same schedule! It's too bad you and I don't," she said as she frowned slightly. She perked up and continued, "Oh well, I'll see you in environmental science before lunch, Football Head." She smiled at him as she gathered her stuff into her pink backpack and put it on, just as Ian finished doing the same, as she started to walk out.

"Bye, Arnold! See you in science class," Ian said and smiled as he friendly waved back towards Arnold.

Arnold just stood there and waved goodbye back as they left.

Great. They had all day together. This boy hardly knew Helga and already he got to spend more time with his best friend than he even did. He was already feeling that he was losing his her to someone else. After just one period he missed the girl. He sighed inwardly. Things were changing and there didn't seem to be much Arnold could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys I just wanted to explain something here. Helga's and Ian's relationship so far is not necessarily a romantic one, though they seem to be flirting. But think about Arnold and Helga's. There relationship so far is not romantic either but the same little "flirting" occurs. So though it seems to be more, that's just the kind of sweet relationship she has with both of them right now. **

**Thank you for reading and please let me know how you're liking the story in a review! I'm open to suggestions too. I want to make this good for everyone and myself so give me a little challenge! **


End file.
